1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeder for supplying paper from a paper cassette to an apparatus and, more particularly, to a paper feeder provided with stationary paper feed rollers fixed on a rotary shaft and a free paper feed roller rotatably fitted on the rotary shaft.